Captain's Anchor
by plnaj
Summary: With all these terrible things in my life right now why do I feel so lucky?... (English is not my native tongue so please bear with me for any grammatical error, thank you.)
1. Secrets

**Secrets**

Its senior year and it's also a start for something new. This will be the year where I don't have to pretend for someone I'm not, a year where I can start totally being honest with myself after several years of denial with my sexuality. I don't have to lie to myself anymore and just fully embrace who I am.

Coming out was never easy, I have to consider everything especially my parents. I have to understand that the world might also change. I was fortunate enough that my parents was so understanding with this and accepted me. Although there were some hesitation from my mother at first but it didn't take long for her to come around. It was also hard for my father but he told me that I am still his daughter, that it doesn't matter what my sexuality is as long as I'm healthy and happy.

As for my friends, they just accepted me whole heartedly without giving it some second thoughts. Hanna of all people told me that it doesn't matter who I dated, if it's what's making me happy then they're also happy for me. But there's also some times where people decided to be stupid and tried to be an asshole but I really don't give a damn for their shit. I won't apologize for who I am.

A knock on the door brought me out from my thoughts and I turn around to see my father leaning the door frame. Surprised is just an understatement of how I'm feeling right now.

"When did you get back Dad?" I ask while giving him a hug.

"Late last night, you were already sleeping when I went here to your room. So, all ready now? I'll drive you to school."

"Thanks Dad but you don't have to. You've just got back and you still need to get some rest."

"I can take all the rest I want after I drop my little angel to her school. Besides, it's not like every day that you become a high school senior."

I've melted to my father's words so I hug him again

"I love you too Dad."

* * *

><p>I parked my jeep on one of the school's parking space, I was about to get out from it when I saw her. She was standing together with her friends besides Spencer's SUV. The sight of her makes my stomach flutter and I couldn't take myself to look away from her. That sweet smile on the sexiest lips I've ever seen and damn, I could kiss them all day if she would let me. Those pair of dark brown orbs where I can easily get lost to, nose with prominent bridge and a tone body sculpted to perfection by her sports.<p>

"You're drooling again McCullers." came the voice that interrupted my thoughts.

"You and your exaggeration. Remind me again why were best friends?"

"Cause I'm the only one who can tolerate your one hell of a temper aside from Miss Perfect over there who can easily subdue you without doing anything"

"Geez Syd, can't you lower your voice? Or might as well as I gave you a megaphone and start announcing it to the whole school."

"As if the whole school doesn't know that already, what difference does it makes."

I froze to Sydney's remarks, it's not that I don't want the whole school to know that I'm a little less straight because I'm pretty sure that it's well established even if I haven't said a thing about my sexuality but I just don't want them to know that I'm crushing on someone who is clearly not available.

"What do you mean?" I ask her after I got out of my jeep.

"Everyone knows how you can easily lose your temper and it's very noticeable how you would cool off immediately when Fields is there. But don't worry, they just assume that you don't want some complications with one of Hastings friend."

I let go of my breath which I didn't know I was holding and give Sydney a smile. I glance one more time to the girl I admire before we head inside to the school.


	2. Gazes

It was already lunch time and so far, I've manage to survived without running into some troubles. Sydney and I decided to have our lunch by the courtyard and settle in a table not far from the entrance.

"Looks like Miss Perfect decided to join us for lunch"

I turn my head to the direction where Sydney was looking and saw her with her friends taking the table not far from us.

"Stop staring McCullers, don't your parents tell you its rude? Besides, you'll look like a creep if she catches you."

"You can't blame me Syd, anyone who have a perfect vision will also glued their eyes to her."

"And you're saying that I have poor eyesight just because I don't see her the way you do?"

"It's not meant that way. Come on Syd, you know what I mean"

"Relax Paige, I'm only teasing you. Seriously though, why can't you just ask her out instead of just looking at her from afar like some sick puppy?"

"You already know the answer to that or have you forgotten that's she's dating Maya? Besides, I don't want to be some kind of a home wrecker."

"Then try being her friend. That way, you can hang-out with her without sabotaging her relationship."

"I don't know." Is all I can say to Sydney while I look at her again. Cause honestly, I really don't know what to do with my feelings for her.

What happens next had my jaw drop. Emily caught me looking at her and smiled at me.

* * *

><p>After the girls and I bought our lunch, we headed to the courtyard and sat on our usual spot.<p>

"I'm so glad that were eating here at the courtyard. People might die in the cafeteria if we have stayed there."

"And why is that Hanna? Kindly enlighten me."

"Because my dear Spencer Hasting, the cafeteria as you've already know is not well ventilated and students might die from some heat strike due to our hotness."

A giggle escapes from me while Aria laughs her head off at Hanna's reply while Spencer was left dumb-founded.

"First of all, its heat stroke Hanna not heat strike. Second, even if how hot the four of us like what you're implying, our body temperature even if combined cannot do such harm to a room full of people."

Whatever Spence, you know what I mean. Besides, why can't you just agree with me for once?"

"If I do that, then my parents will have to disown me."

Hanna and Spencer's discussion went on and on but I will never grow tired of their constant bickering. Aria and I are just laughing at the way their conversation is heading when I felt that strange tingling again. The one that you felt when someone is looking at you.

I first notice it at the school's parking area but I ignored it cause I'm very much aware that I can't pin point it back there with all the people scattered on the area. Since there's not a lot of student in the courtyard, I decided to look at the direction my instinct it is telling me and caught Paige staring at me. Instead of getting annoyed with her, I just smiled at her and made her jaw dropped.

Paige and I are on the swim team together but we hardly interact even if she's the captain. There's this rumor about her having some temper issue but I didn't get the chance to witness it. She keeps her distance with me yet I always caught her looking at me. And every time I caught her, she blushes intensely which amuses me. The girl who is feared for her temper can also be bashful, who would thought Paige can be so complex.


	3. Importance

Three minutes until dismissal and I'm now counting the time. My last period is pretty boring with Emily's absence. I couldn't stop myself from staring on her vacant seat and I'm tempted for several times to ask Spencer of her where about. I was still contemplating the boredom of my class when I felt my phone vibrating in my pants.

**Looks like there's trouble in paradise. – Sydney**

**What are you talking about? – Paige**

**Come by at my locker and I'll tell you later. – Sydney**

O furrowed my eyebrows at her text, this are some of the times where Sydney would just leave me hanging with something intriguing. Although I have a hunch already of what she is talking about.

I was on the verge of exploding with all of this suspense when the bell rings and signals the end of my misery. I gather my stuff as quickly as I can and dash to the door. Sydney had managed to get my curiosity and I was hoping it's not what's on my mind. As I turn by a corner, I can see my best friend leaning on her locker waiting for me.

"What's with the cryptic messages?" I ask immediately.

"Someone's so grumpy." She answered back and started to walk to the direction of the natatorium.

"I'm not being grumpy, I just had a boring class." I shot back while following her.

"Because Miss Perfect isn't there?"

"Can you stop calling her… wait?! How did you know she's not in our History class today?" I stop on my tracks at the realization.

"Then you've just answered your first question."

"Can we just go straight to the point?! I'm not a mind reader you know."

"Ok! Ok! Geez Paige! I've never thought that you could be so cranky without your daily dose of Miss Perfect."

"For the last time Sydney, stop calling her that and you better start talking right now or you might want to find yourself a new best friend." I snapped at her. I can see that some of the students in the hallway are looking at us when I've slightly raise my voice.

"Can you relax for a bit? I overheard Hanna and Aria talking at our English class about Emily. She and Maya are fighting about Emily's lack of time on their relationship due to swim practice. Maya basically ask Emily to choose between her and swimming. Her friends are kind of worried right now because she just took off without a word and her phone is off." She told me while ushering me to continue walking.

I was left speechless of \what Sydney just told me. I already assume about some fights but not to the instinct of Emily having to choose.

"That's so stupid. Why would Maya want Emily to choose? Of all people, she should know how important it is to Emily."

"That's the whole point there. Emily is having a hard time deciding that's why she's nowhere to be found."

We stop our conversation when we reach the locker room, we don't want our fellow sharks to know about something that is not ours to share. While changing, my mind keeps on rewinding with what I've just learned.

Clearly, Emily is hurting with all of this cause if she's not, I should have seen her with her sweet smiles a while ago and all of this is getting on my nerves. As much as I want to break Maya's face for the pain she have given to Emily, she have her own selfish reasons that I can't understand.

Midways to changing, Sydney nudge me on the shoulder while looking behind me. As I look over my shoulder, I saw Emily opening her locker. She was wearing a blank expression but I can see the pain in her eyes. Her presence in the locker room only meant one ting. She already made her decision and it excludes Maya.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey! Want to grab some lunch later? – Em<strong>

I've sent the message ten minutes before lunch and I still haven't heard from her yet. I keep on looking at my phone but she never texted back.

"What's wrong Em? Don't you like your salad?" Aria asks, snapping back my attention. When I look at them, they all have their signature worried face. At first, I want to tell them I'm fine but I know that I can't lie to them.

"Its Maya, we've been having a rough time this past few weeks. I ask her if she want to have lunch with me but to no avail."

"Maybe she's just a little busy right now." Spencer said trying to make sense with the situation.

"Too busy not to spare a moment to inform Emily that she can't make it for lunch? Wow! Some girlfriend she is." Hanna shot back at Spencer.

"Guys! Can we focus on Emily here before the two of you start World War III?" Aria cuts off as Spencer was about to open her mouth.

But they all feel silent while looking from me to my back.

"Em, we need to talk." Came the husky voice that I can easily pick from a crowd. The voice that I've memorized already through the many times it whispers on my ears.

I shifted on my seat to look behind me and saw Maya standing with a serious look.

"Ok" I answered unsurely.

She started walking away so I followed her. She entered the rest room and look at the stalls to see if there's anyone.

"What wrong Mai?"

"Everything Em, everything is wrong."

"Is this about me not spending more time with you? Mai, you already know how busy I am with swim practice, school stuff and the shift on the brew."

"I can understand the school stuff and your work Em. What I can't understand is you never ending swim practice. Do you really need it? You're the best swimmer around here, everybody knows that. The only time I can see you is on Sunday and every time we do, you would just doze off on me because you're damn tired. I just want to spend time with you Em."

"You know I'm trying Mai."

"Maybe you're trying but it's not enough, and I can't go on with this anymore. So it's either me or the sharks."

"Please don't do this to me" I said as I reach for her hands and look at her with pleading eyes.

She just smiled at me and left me standing confused, I couldn't wrap my mind on Maya's last sentence. I didn't even notice the warm liquids running down my face and the arms engulfing me on an embrace.

My friends followed me and Maya but stayed outside from the rest room. They made sure that no one can interrupt us and they overheard our conversation in the process. This are the times that I'm so thankful with them being around but I needed to be alone to think about this.

I managed to get away from them, went to my car and drove away. I want to get as far as I can get so was just driving without any direction, thinking only of my relationship with Maya and our conversation earlier.

With so many things running through my mind I was just driving on autopilot not minding where I'm heading until I notice the familiar trail. The trail where I often have my morning run which leads to the lake. My subconscious mind brought me to this place because it's the only place aside from my bedroom where I can have some peace.

I stop my car but I didn't bother to get out, I just stayed inside. Even how beautiful and quit this place can be, it can't suppress my tears from falling. Maya played a great deal in my acceptance with my sexuality and I love her so much but swimming is something that I have fallen in love ever since. It's my solace for every stress, frustrations and overwhelming emotions. Why does she want me to choose? My loves for them are not even on the same level. Why can't she understand that?

I stayed longer than I've intended trying to make sense with everything. If I haven't notice the time on my car stereo, I would've surely miss my swim practice. I drove back to the school knowing that I still have enough time. Maya might be the love of my life but I have to choose what's best for me.


	4. Tears

A familiar whistle took me out from my isolation while doing some laps. I saw Coach Fulton motion for us to gather around so I pulled myself out of the pool.

"Alright ladies, this coming Friday will be our swim off with the Red Devils. Now we all know that they're one hell of a competition so ill be expecting your best performance out there. Let's show them that the sharks own the waters."

Everyone erupted in a cheer as they made their way to the locker room. I didn't bother myself to go with my fellow sharks because I intend to do some extra laps.

"Emily, can I talk for you a second?" the Coach approach me when I was about to dive back in the pool.

"Yeah sure." I answered while giving her a timid smile.

"I notice that your times are a little off this couple of months, are you sure that you're okay anchoring for the coming meet? I know that there are some stuffs you're going through right now and I'm willing to give you a break. We can have Driscol or McCullers do the anchoring." she said with concern written all over her face.

"I'm sorry for my actions coach but I promise you that I'm fine anchoring this Friday. There's just a lot of stuff on my mind right now and I can assure you my complete attention by then."

"Okay, if you say so. My office is always open if you want to talk about something. I'll leave you now with your laps and please don't ovor do yourself."

"Yes Coach, don't worry."

I dived back to the pool the moment Coach Fulton Left for her office. I channeled my emotions in my every stroke. It's been three months already since I've made my decision to choose swimming over Maya. I haven't seen her then and the next thing I knew, she transferred to another school. My breakup with her is taking a toll not just on my swim performance but also to my grades. Thanks to Spencer, at least I've manage not to flunk but the worst part is I no longer can beat my personal times.

I went on and on in the pool, I can't even remember how many laps I've made already. I keep on pushing myself without minding the burn on my lungs and the cram starting to form on my muscles. I want to be lost and be one with the water if it's the only way to stop feeling the pain. I want to forget everything there is to forget.

Moments have passed already and I'm still on the water lost with my thoughts when I notice someone sitting by the edge of the pool. I stop swimming to see who it was and saw Paige with one leg dangling in the water while hugging her other leg. She was looking at me straight in the eye as if it's her way to see through my soul. I swam towards her and when I reach the wall, she offered her hand to help me pull out of the water.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else or something?" I ask as I sat beside her.

"My dad was expecting me home a while ago continuing my practice at our pool but I decided to give myself a break. I didn't know that you're still here and watching you swimming is kind of relaxing." She answered with her eyes still fix on the water.

"It's good to know that I've somehow helped you relaxed." I could feel my cheeks turning red. If I haven't known better, I would tell that Paige is flirting with me.

We fell silent after that and neither one of us bother to break it. It was a comfortable silence and there's nothing awkward about it. And I think I can go on like this with Paige.

"Do you want to listen to some music? Sydney always told me that it can help clear your mind and guess it kind of works with me." She suddenly offered me one of the earpiece of her iPod

I hesitated at first but when I look at her, there's something about her smile that made me accept it.

_You know the bed feels warmer  
>Sleeping here alone<br>You know I dream in color  
>And do the things I want<em>

_You think you got the best of me  
>Think you had the last laugh<br>Bet you think that everything good is gone  
>Think you left me broken down<br>Think that I'd come running back  
>Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong<em>

Tears have slowly creep its way from eyes, there's something about the song that had them flowing down.

_What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
>Stand a little taller<br>Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
>What doesn't kill you makes a fighter<br>Footsteps even lighter  
>Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone<em>

I could no longer hold back the tears. They keep on flowing as if a dam has been open. I feel her arms drape around my shoulder and pulled me closer to her. Paige let me cry silently on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going Paige? Isn't your Dad expecting you to be home any minute from now?"<p>

"Just go ahead Syd, I think I'll just have my extra practice here."

"Good luck then with that _Extra Practice_."

I just smiled on my best friend's teasing. We both know that there's no practice going to happen with Emily Still on the pool.

I went back to the deck and saw her still doing some laps. I rolled my sweat pants up to my knees and sat on the edge. I let my other leg dangled on the water while I hug the other one. I didn't make any effort to let her know my presence, it will allow me some time to watch her swim.

Even when Emily was lost with everything that's been happening to her, I got to admit that she's still as graceful as ever in the water. She must have realize that she's no longer alone because she stop swimming and look at me.

I look back at her straight in the eyes and it must have been the first time that I did that. Emily was great in hiding her emotions but you can see it all in her eyes. Whoever said that the eyes are the window to our soul is damn right because I can see everything in her eyes the things that she doesn't want to show.

She swam towards me and when she reaches the wall, I helped her pull out of the water.

"Aren't you supposed to be somewhere else or something?" she asks as she sat beside me.

"My dad was expecting me home a while ago continuing my practice at our pool but I decided to give myself a break. I didn't know that you're still here and watching you swimming is kind of relaxing." I answered as I keep my eyes on the water. I don't want to look at her cause she might think that I'm flirting with her.

"It's good to know that I've somehow helped you relaxed." She answered me with her face so flustered.

I never thought that sitting in silence with Emily can be so comfortable.

"Do you want to listen to some music? Sydney always told me that it can help clear your mind and guess it kind of works with me." I ask while offering her one of my iPods'' earpiece.

I can see the hesitation at her face but she accepted it when I smiled at her. We just listening to the song silently and by the time it reached its chorus, I notice Emily silently crying. When I could no longer take it, I put my arms around her shoulder and pulled her closer to me. I let her cry on my shoulder until she was calmed enough to collect herself.

We remain like that even if she was no longer crying and I have already turn off my iPod.

"Paige?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you made me listen to that song?"

"Cause I want to see you cry."

Emily pulled away from me and looks me in the eyes. I can tell that she was kind of confused with my answer. I reached into her face and use my thumb to wipe away the tears.

"I really don't want to see you like this but three months is long enough for you to bottle up those emotions. Ever since I've heard that you and Maya have called it off, I haven't seen you cry."

"And how can you tell that it will surely make me cry?"

"Music expresses that which cannot be said and on which it is impossible to be silent. The song is basically you Emily. If you've manage to let go of Maya for something that you've love ever since then you're strong enough to come back to us." I can see that tears are threatening to fall down again.

"Listen to me Emily, it's not your lose when Maya made you to choose. She has lost the most caring, sweetest and loving person. This coming Friday, I don't want you to be just my anchor. I want you to finish what I will be starting. Don't just show them that you're a shark. Show them a good come back. Okay?"

She just nods on me stating her understanding. I wipe away her tears that have fallen now kiss her forehead.

"Come on, let's get you changed before you catch some colds."

I help her to her feet and we made our way back to the locker room.


	5. Misunderstanding

**So here's another updated since I've been given the time during the holiday staycation. But anyways, enjoy your read and don't forget to leave your reviews or fave or follow or just whatever. Thanks.**

* * *

><p>"Hey guys!" I greeted the girls as I sat on our usual table in the cafeteria.<p>

"I thought Hanna was the perky one." Spencer commented.

"Emily Fields, are you on drugs?!"

"Hanna!" the three of us chorus to Hanna's accusation while Aria took the liberty of covering her mouth before can add something about it.

"I'm pretty sure Han that Emily might be on some kind of a sugar rush rather than on being high." Aria tried to explain.

"What? I'm only asking cause by the looks of it, she looks like one." She said while trying to wipe her mouth as if there's something on Aria's hand.

"I'm not on drugs Hanna and I don't have a sugar rush. I just don't want to be sad anymore. I thought that it's about time to stop wallowing on this pain and start healing myself."

"Well, whatever made you change your mind were just glad to see you smiling again. Being gloomy clearly doesn't suit you." Aria said with an assuring smile.

I just smiled to them. I know that they care for me a lot and it was kind of unfair that I shut them out for the past three months. They did their best to reach out on me, especially Spencer. She didn't let my spiraling down affect my grades.

My conversation with Paige at the natatorium was kind of an eye opener, she made sense of the situation I've gotten into. Its like she knows me so well and were not even friends back then. After that, we started hanging around after practice helping me getting back on my track with my time.

"So Em, are you ready for the meet later? I heard that the Sharks are up against the Red Devils." Aria inquired.

"She better be. There's this talk that they have Shanna Fring for captain and she even manage to convince her parents to hire a professional swim coach for her. She's investing on this meet after the Sharks kick their butts last year." Spencer provided us some information from God knows where she got.

"Actually, I'm not even worried to about it. If we manage to do it before then we can still show them that we still own the water."

"Cocky much Fileds, or has McMonster rub it on you also?" Hanna said with a raised eyebrow.

"What does McCullers has to do with this? And please Hanna, put down that eyebrow of yours before it goes beyond the roof."

"Spencer's right. Emily's confidence doesn't had anything to do with Paige. She has every right to brag if she can go head to head with their captain." Aria said, always the voice of reason.

"Besides, you really can't blame Paige being cocky sometimes. She's just taking pride with her abilities." I defended my new friend.

Before anyone could say anything to what I said, Paige and Sydney pass by our table. Sydney waved at me smiling wildly while Paige just gave me a shy smile.

"Okay, when did the two of you become friends?" Spencer was the first to ask.

"Yeah Em, it wasn't long when the two you were ignoring each other and all of a sudden your best friend with her. You even defended her earlier." Aria said.

"Spill the beans Emily, we want all the juicy details." Hanna said while bouncing on her seat enthusiastically.

"It was actually Paige who made me realize that if it doesn't add to my life then it doesn't belong to my life." I told them timidly.

"And you're not planning to tell us about this if we haven't notice?" Spencer quizzes me.

"Look guys, Paige was just doing best looking after us as our captain and I really don't mind if she becomes my friend."

"If I were Paige, I'll start sweeping you off your feet. It makes more sense to me."

"She's not gay Hanna." I snapped at the blond. She always thought she have some kind of gaydar and can tell who is not straight.

"Please Em, you call yourself gay and can't even tell that Paige is a little less straight. She dated Taylor Dawson on sophomore year and she decline Sean's invitation to go on a date during freshman year. Even Sydney can vouch for me on her best friend's sexuality.

"Okay Hanna! I think Emily already got your point. And that's enough conversation on someone's sexuality before I become gay myself." Spencer cuts her off before Hanna can manage to turn me much redder than a tomato.

I know I mentioned of healing myself but I haven't given much thought of dating someone again, especially the possibility of dating Paige.

* * *

><p>The girl smiled and started making her way towards me. I already notice her earlier with all her glances and I'm not complaining. It's not like every day that some pretty girl will notice you.<p>

I was watching Emily on her free style race. She's not just making a good comeback setting some records and breaking her personal times, she was great. I never imagined that she would actually listen to me, I thought she was just hearing me out. And the net thing I knew, I was helping her getting her time back.

"Hi! I just want to ask, are you going to be in the relay later?" the girl is now standing in front of me.

"Yeah, guess I am."

That's too bad."

"And why is that?" I asked confused.

"I never thought that I'll be racing up against a beautiful girl."

I could feel my face turning red, the girl is bluntly flirting with me.

"Sorry to disappoint you. If I have known earlier, then I should have prevented it. But you can always tell me how I can make it up to you." Well. Two can play this game.

"How about we make a little deal. If my team wins this race, then ill get to have your number…"

"And if my team wins, then I'll get to have yours instead." I cut her off before she can finish what's she's saying. She just smirks at my boldness.

"Actually, I'm just gonna settle for your name if we lose but your idea is fair enough. So?"

"I think you got yourself a deal." I replied.

She then turns into her heels and started making her way back to her team.

"It's Shanna by the way." She said while walking backwards.

"Paige." I answered giving her a smile.

The deal is a win-win kind of thing and either way, Shanna is hot. She got a darker skin compare to Emily's tan complexion. Straight raven hair while Emily's' are dark brown and wavy. Shanna got a pretty smile but Emily's a combination of sexy and sweet. At least they both have an athletic build because I'm like an idiot right not comparing the two.

"That was smooth Paige. I didn't know that you're moving on from Miss Perfect just when the two of you are now getting cozy after every practice."

"Don't start now Syd. I know it was stupid of me to flirt with her agreed to that deal. Now I have to wish that we win this relay so I won't have to give her my number."

"With you and Fields on the team, were unbeatable, so relax okay? By the end of the day, we won this race and you got yourself a dark beauty."

"What will I do without your broken logic?" I said to Sydney earning a side hug from her.

"Don't get used to it, you owe me a dinner later for that." She said grinning at me like she has won the lottery.

"Just when I thought you're being my best friend." I shoved her lightly in the shoulder and we ended laughing at our stupidity. That's when Emily passes at us, she smiled at me and I return the gesture.

* * *

><p>Paige is now getting ready for the relay which is starting any seconds from now. I haven't notice it before but she seems so calmed, you can't see any trace of nervousness in her face. It's like she haven't allowed the tension of this competition gets into her and she would just go jumped in there and have some fun.<p>

She then leaned in forward when they were told to be ready, her leg muscle flexing. I have to give it to her, she got a very tone legs that I know for a certain that are not just because of swimming. I have seen her several times before having her run in the woods, if she's fast in the water then she's much faster on land.

When we heard the whistle blow, she dived into the water propelling herself so fast. She was already halfway in the pool when she went to the surface for air. When she reached the opposite wall, she kicked on it so hard that she was leading with six strokes. The moment her hand touched the tile, some junior which Coach Fulton place on the line up dived in right away not giving our opponent a chance to catch on. By the time Sydney has dived in, our lead is now down to four strokes. I readied myself at the diving block and saw Shanna was anchoring for the Red Devils. I can see a smirk on her face as if telling me that they're gonna win this. Sydney was now closing in so I ignored her and leaned in forward. I watch closely when her hand touched the wall not making sure that I'm not diving in early just for us to forfeit. I propelled myself as fast as I could after diving in. When I reached the opposite wall, I did a perfect flip turn that Paige taught me and kick on the wall as hard as I can. I kept on kicking as if my life depended on it and the next thing I knew, my hand had touched the wall. Paige then helped me pulled out from the water.

"We won Emily!" She said with a huge smile and proceeded to hug me.

Before she can manage to let go of me, we were now sandwiched by our team mates hugs. But even with all the arms wrap around the two of us, I can tell that Paige was hugging protectively. Her arms are around me in a way where I will not be crushed by our team mates and still able to breathe. She was smiling at me apologetically as if it's her fault that were trap in.

"You were great out there by the way." She said timidly after the team have left us alone.

"You weren't so bad yourself either."

Paige just dipped her head at my compliment trying to hide the blush that's making its way to her face. I really haven't got around at how adorable she is when she's being so bashful.

Paige was about to say something when we heard Hanna calling my attention.

"Guess I'll see you around." She said while looking behind me.

"Yeah, see you around then." I answered back. I really want to kill Hanna right now for her knack of bad timing.

Paige then made her way to the locker room to change and I turn to the opposite direction to greet the girls.

"We were so proud of you Em! It's like you've just took a vacation and came back just in time to help McMonster kick some Red Devils butts." Hanna said chirpily.

"Don't mind Hanna's exaggeration Em. What she really means is that you're amazing back then." Spencer said.

Aria just smiled at me with pride and didn't say a thing knowing that the two have already said everything.

"As much as I wanted to hug you guys right now but I think you'll just have to wait a little longer. Not unless you don't mind getting wet and smell like you just got out from the laundry with chlorine." I said to them.

"I think Paige manage to dry you off for us."

"Hanna!" We all said in unison and Spencer whacked her at the back of her head.

"What? You've all seen how Paige hugged her." She said in defense to herself while shoving Spencer to get back on her.

"We'll talk later, I got to change before the two of you manage to kill each other. Wait for me in the parking lot, dinner's on me."

I then hurried to the locker room not wanting the girls to wait for long. I grab my towel from my kitbag and went to the shower stall. I managed to finish showering for a good ten minutes.

I was already putting my shirt on when Shanna entered the locker room. At first, I thought she was coming for me but she just passed me and went to Paige instead. She simply leaned on the locker next to her.

"Figured you might want my end of the deal now." She said while handing Paige a piece of paper lingering the touched of their fingers, looking at Paige Seductively. She then leaves a flustered Paige behind.

"Is that her number?" Sydney asked trying to peck at the paper.

Realization then hits me straight on the face. I shoved all my things in the kitbag and slammed the door of my locker startling the two girls. I then hurried myself in getting out of there and went to the parking area.

* * *

><p>"Figured you might want my end of the deal now." Shanna said handing me a piece of paper which contains her number. She was leaning on the locker next to mine. I didn't even notice her arrival because I was so focused not to look at Emily changing not far from me.<p>

When I accepted the paper, she didn't let go of it right away lingering my touched on her fingers. She's even looking at me on her own seductive way and then leaves me so flustered.

"Is that her number?" Sydney asked snapping me back. She was trying to peck on the paper while I playfully kept it away from her reach when we were startled by the slamming of a locker door. We look at where it came from and saw Emily walking away so fast fuming.

"What's with her?" Sydney asked when we managed to snapped back.

"Don't ask me, I was as shocked as you also."

"I think Fields is having another of her personality disorder again."

"Emily is not bipolar Syd."

"Yeah, I forgot it was you who have the disorder."

I put my hand on my chest mocking some horror and hurt of what Sydney said and playfully shoved her in the shoulder.

After Sydney and I were finish changing, we then went to the parking lot since I giving my best friend a ride and she manage to trick me on for some dinner. As I pulled my jeep out, I saw Emily and her friends standing in between a Toyota Corolla and an SUV. I honked and waved at them but Emily just ignored me.

"I think Miss Perfect is jealous of Shanna." Sydney said when where already at the road.

"How can you tell?" I asked with a quirk eyebrows.

"Because she started acting strange right after Shanna gave you her number. She didn't even acknowledge you at the parking lot." She explained

I fell in silence after that. Come to think of it, Sydney was kind of right with her observation minus on the jealous part. Emily's mood did change after Shanna left the locker room but it doesn't have anything to do with jealousy because there's no reason for her to be.

It didn't take long for us to get at the Grille and we took a table by the window.

"Since you took me for that dinner you owe me sooner than later, I presume that your Dad is out of town again." Sydney said after the waiter took our orders.

"My Dad has a Business trip on Scranton and besides, you know already him." I said nonchalantly.

"When will your Dad stop treating you like that?" It came out from Sydney as a statement rather than a question.

Before I can answer her, the door of the Grille opens and four girls walked in. I notice how Emily's smile fades away when she saw me. I smiled to them when they passed our table but just like earlier, only her didn't return it. I felt a little hurt by her actions but I can't do anything about it. If she wants us to be just an acquaintance like before then let it be.

"I think you should talk to her and clarify everything." Sydney brought back my attention. She must have sense what I'm thinking.

"What if don't want to listen?" I asked her, showing her a little of my fears.

"If it's both terrifying and amazing, then you should definitely pursue it." She simply answered me.

I glanced at their table and saw her going to the rest room. When I look back at Sydney, she motion for me to follow the brunette. So for once, I listen to her. I might hate Sydney for so many reasons but those are also the reasons that made her my best friend.

When I entered the rest room, Emily is by the sink washing her hands. She's looking at me like I'm the most hateful person in the world.

"Emily I'm sorry." I said letting go of a sigh.

"What are you sorry for?" She asked now facing me putting her arms in front of her chest as if protecting her.

"For everything. For whatever reasons that your mad at me." I said looking down at the floor avoiding her eyes. I can't take the look she's giving me anymore.

"What makes you think that I'm mad at you?"

"I don't know. It just feels like it after you've ignored me twice." I said, still not bothering to take my eyes off the floor.

"I'm not mad at you McCullers, I hate you." Her words made me look at her. Those three words stung so much.

"I thought you were sincere back then at the natatorium with all of your _be strong and Finishing what I'm starting_ talk. Then I would just realize that you just want me to be on my best so I could help you get into someone's pants. I felt like I've been used and been slapped in the face after." She said with so much hatred.

"I'm sorry if I've managed to let feel like that but please listen to me." I said while grabbing her wrist when she's about to walked out of the door.

She stopped on her tracks and look at our hands so I let go of her.

"At least give me the benefit of a doubt."

She didn't said a word and didn't moved so I continued to explained.

"The deal was Shanna's idea and I'm so stupid to agreeing on it but it all happened right before the relay started. She just approached me during your free style. You can ask Sydney, she was there when I made the deal.

I didn't use you or anything, I mean every single word I said back then." I was looking at her in the eye while I explained. I don't want her to think that I'm not true to my words.

There were too many emotions flashed in her beautiful dark brown orbs before it settle to an emotion that I can't named. I walked out from there because her silence is deafening, I couldn't take it longer.

When I got back to our table, that's when the waiter arrived with our food so I kindly asked him if we could just have it on talk out instead cause I don't feel well all of a sudden. I'm also thankful that Sydney didn't bother to ask how my talk to Emily went and why were taking out our dinner. We left right away after paying not even bothering to wait for my change. I just want to be as far away as I can get if being on the same room with Emily would only ruin her mood on a dinner with her friends. I'll just have to treat Sydney to another dinner to make it up to her.

* * *

><p>I spotted the girls waiting by Spencer and my car. I suppressed my anger not wanting to show it to them. It's not that I don't want to tell them, I'm just not in the mood for any explanation and Hanna bombarding me with questions.<p>

We stayed a little longer because Hanna was waiting for Mona so she can borrow her notes in English class. I don't mind for the delay even if I'm itching to get the hell out of there cause I also don't want drive with all of this anger and manage to get us into some accident. It wasn't long when Paige honked at us while waving. All the girls smiled to her especially Hanna but I preferred to ignored her. By the time Mona arrived, I was calmed enough to drive.

I offered her a ride since the Vanderwall's residences is just along the way to the Grille which happily accepted. With Mona and Hanna on the car, they made me forget my anger to Paige. The ride was kind of a riot with the two of them dancing and singing to whatever my stereo played, especially Hanna who is always out of tune and jumbling the lyrics.

When we arrived at the Grille, Spencer and Aria are already waiting for us since we have to drop Mona off first. Upon entering, my smile quickly turns upside down with the sight of Paige who is seated in a table by the window with Sydney. Spencer then leads us to a vacant table at the back where we have to passed them. She smiled to us when we walked by and I didn't return it.

"Are you and Paige on a shark fight?" Hanna Asked.

"It's cat Hanna, not shark." Spencer corrected her.

"Well, cats can't swim unlike Emily and Paige. And we have a shark as a school mascot." Hanna explained, satisfied that she managed to outthink Spencer.

"Will the two you stop it? You're always acting like some kind of a grade-schoolers." Aria glared at them.

"Were not fighting, I'm just not in a friendly mood with her." I told them before I excused myself to the rest room.

I was washing my hands after doing my business when the door opened and Paige walked in. I can't even look at her without all the hate in world.

"Emily I'm sorry." She said with a sigh.

"What are you sorry for?" I asked now facing her putting my arms protectively in front of my chest.

"For everything. For whatever reasons that your mad at me." She answered now looking at the floor.

"What makes you think that I'm mad at you?"

"I don't know. It just feels like it after you've ignored me twice." She said with her eyes still glued at the floor.

"I'm not mad at you McCullers, I hate you." I've managed to get her attention with that.

"I thought you were sincere back then at the natatorium with all of your _be strong and Finishing what I'm starting_ talk. Then I would just realize that you just want me to be on my best so I could help you get into someone's pants. I felt like I've been used and been slapped in the face after." I said with so much spite.

"I'm sorry if I've managed to let feel like that but please listen to me." I heard her say grabbing to my wrist when I was about to walked out from the door.

I stopped on my tracks and look at our hands so she let go of me.

"At least give me the benefit of a doubt."

When I didn't uttered a word and didn't barged form where I'm standing so she continued to explained.

"The deal was Shanna's idea and I'm so stupid to agreeing on it but it all happened right before the relay started. She just approached me during your free style. You can ask Sydney, she was there when I made the deal.

I didn't use you or anything, I mean every single word I said back then." She was holding my gaze throughout her explanation as if proving to me that she's true to her words. I just looked at her with so many things going through my mind and when I still didn't said anything, she walked out of there leaving me alone.

I leaned my back on the tiled wall for support. Paige might be telling the truth, I did saw her laughing with Sydney when I walked pass them after my said race. And even if it feels like Ive had been used, I should've had not mind on whoever Paige flirts. It's her damn business after all.

I shocked all of this confusing stuff and decided to went back to the girls before they send a search party to the rest room. When I got back to the table, I saw Paige and Sydney leaving.

"I just hope that whatever conflict that you and Paige have is already settled with her leaving." Aria said.

The waiter arrived with our food preventing me to saying anything.

"I don't think we ordered for an apple." I said to him when he placed one by my plate.

"You didn't Ma'am but one of our customers specifically requested this and she also has paid for your meals."

"Who?" Hanna asked.

"I'm afraid she already left the premises. Now if you'll excuse me, Ill leave the four of you on meal. Enjoy!"

"I also think that whatever conflict is that, she's sorry for it." Spencer said after the waiter left.

"How can you tell Spence? By paying our meals?" I snapped at her.

"No! and clearly, this conflict is getting in to you." She snapped back.

"Sorry"

"I was talking about the apple Em and I'm sorry also."

The three of us looked at her confused.

"Didn't your dad tell you? Okay, I'm no expert in Korean language but the word for apology and apple are pronounced the same." Spencer informed us.

"Awe! Paige is soo Cute!" Hanna cooed.

I'm speechless with shock by Paige's actions. She already apologized in the rest room twice. I didn't even thought that she knows I'm part Korean from my father's side and used that knowledge to apologized to me again. She really wanted me to forgave her.


	6. Starting Over

A week had already passed since the rest room confrontation but Emily and I are still not talking. She's' been ignoring me whether in a class that we shared or at swim practice, she's even careful not to bumped on me in the locker room. She would skip showering if I'm on one of the shower stall and would just change right away. Luckily, Coach Fulton hasn't paired us to time each other for that will be beyond awkward.

"So you and Miss Perfect are back to avoiding each other." Sydney voiced her observation bringing me back my attention.

"I would actually prefer our avoidance before, at least I know that exist to her unlike today where I'm not even sure if she acknowledge me."

"Don't worry Paige, she will eventually come to her senses. You'll see." She squeezes my arm for assurance.

I just smiled to her not wanting my best friend to worry. I don't want her to be bothered by whatever drama me and Emily are involved.

We were now closing in to where I parked my jeep when I notice some guy leaning comfortably by its hood. He didn't even notice us approaching because he was so focused on some games oh his PSP. The way he furrowed his brows on something from the game was strangely familiar. I just can't remember if we've meet before.

"Excuse me, can we help you with something?" I asked him.

He finally took his eyes from the game and smiled wildly at me.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for ages here."

"Ah, do I know you? Cause the last time I've checked, I didn't leave an assuming, feeling close dude on my jeep." I snapped at him while Sydney snorted at my comment.

"You still haven't change Paigey. You're still that short tempered girl that I've saved from her own mess."

Realization then clicked on me with the mentioned of the sobriquet, there's only one person I know who would call me that. He's just sporting a shorter hair but he's still that cute rebel with the messy hair and sexy scar in the forehead due to a fight that I've started.

"Caleb Rivers?" I asked just to confirmed.

"The one and only." He grinned before giving me a bone crushing embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me that you're coming over?" I was now grinning like an idiot.

"Ahm, before the two of you took off to memory lane may I just remind you that I'm still here." Sydney cuts in before Caleb can answer me.

"Sorry for that, Paige must have forgotten her manners again. I'm Caleb, her best buddy from Philly." He introduced himself.

"Glad to know that I'm not the only one stuck with this idiot here." Sydney said, shaking his hand.

"I might be an idiot but the two of you can't deny that it's what you loved from me." I teased back.

"Yeah, and don't forget your dorkiness." Caleb said while strangling his arm on my neck and playfully messes my hair.

"Come on, let's catch up over coffee after I drop Sydney to her place."

"Why don't you join us?" He offered to Sydney.

"Maybe next time. My Mom is expecting me home any minute from now." She declines.

* * *

><p>The whole ride was spent with Sydney and Caleb exchanging embarrassing stories of me, providing each other a glimpse of my life before and after. When we arrived at the Brew, I didn't expect to see Emily doing some shift when we walked in. She did told me before that she's off on Saturday's. I then followed Caleb to the counter after a moment of hesitation. I saw a slight shocked from her face when she saw me but recovered immediately.<p>

"Hi! What can I get for the two of you?" She managed to ask without looking at me.

"I'll have a cappuccino with a dash of peppermint." I said to her and saw how she quirk her brows at my order.

"An espresso will do me fine." Caleb said.

"Is that all?" Emily asked.

"Yes" Caleb answered for the two of us.

"You can wait for the coffees at your table while I make them." She simply said still avoiding my gaze.

Caleb and I settled on a table by the back after we paid our orders. We don't want to be bothered for our catching up moment even if the Brew was strangely less crowded for a Saturday afternoon.

"What's up with you and the Barista? Caleb inquired. Sometimes it still amazes me on how observant he is.

"Nothing." I simply shrug hoping that he would drop it.

Before he could say anything, Emily arrived with our orders.

"Enjoy your coffee." She said more on Caleb.

"Thanks." I said to her.

She just leaves us smiling to Caleb but in no respond to me.

"Okay, start talking because that is clearly not just nothing." Caleb said looking intently to me.

"We were on the same swim team and were just having a little misunderstanding. I already apologized to her but guess she hasn't forgiven me because she's still ignoring me."

"That's what's gonna happened if your girlfriend caught you sleeping around with another girl."

"Ew no! I mean, I'll gladly date her but she's not my girlfriend and I'm not going around sticking my head into someone's legs. But it did involve some girls."

"Well, I'm pretty sure that it won't take long before the two of you are talking again. Who could possibly ignore an adorable idiot?" He said while reaching for my hand.

"Clearly she does." I said smiling at him.

"So that's how my new school gonna looks like." He then changed our topic.

"No way! You're transferring?" I asked excitedly when I realized what he's trying to say.

"As much as I don't want to share the same hell with you but sadly my luck just runs out. I'm starting on Monday since my Dad drags me here."

"Are the two of you on some kind of relocation again?" I asked with concern?

"No, no, it's like that. Although it might looks like a relocation but it's because my old man manage to get a gig on the chapel's renovation here." He explained.

"That's great. And since you've miss your school tour earlier, how about you con=me with me to this cabin party later."

"I don't know Paige. I have to help my Dad at the apartment."

"It will be a great opportunity for you to make some friends before you start on Monday." Giving her a pout and puppy eyes.

"Okay, but only because your going to pick me up."

"Just be ready by eight."

We continued the rest of our coffee talking how are lives have been after I moved to Rosewood. I learned that Caleb's Dad stopped being some kind of a hobo when he asks him to settle down on a certain place for him. He also found his Mom on California and even tried to take custody of him. As much as he wanted it so much but he don't want to leave his Dad also. So they agreed on the idea of Caleb coming over once in a while. I'm just happy that he finally has what he always wanted.

* * *

><p>Aria and Hanna are on one of the Brew's couch, the one that is not far from the counter. We were supposed to be going to watch a movie at Philly that Hanna wanted to watch but since I was called in to cover a shift for a Barista who called in sick, so they decided to hang around the Brew instead. Spencer was on the country club with her parents because Melissa was in town.<p>

I was on the counter when I heard the door chime and some guy walked in followed by Paige. I was surprised to see her momentarily but recovered quickly.

"Hi! What can I get for the two of you?" I said without even looking at her.

"I'll have a cappuccino with a dash of peppermint." I quirk a brow at how weird is her choice of coffee.

"An espresso will do me fine." The guy said.

"Is that all?"

"Yes" The guy answered for the two of them.

"You can wait for the coffees at your table while I make them." I said, still avoiding her gaze.

After making their orders, I look for them and found them at one of the table at the back.

"Enjoy your coffee." I said after placing their orders.

"Thanks." I heard her said but didn't respond to it and leave the two alone leaving a smile to the guy.

I then went to where Aria and Hanna is since there were less customer in the Brew.

"I didn't know that Paige have one hot brother. And I don't care if the two you are still ignoring each other cause I'm willing to take her as my sister-in-law" Hanna commented looking at the guy Paige is with.

"I don't think that their siblings cause Paige is an only child." I clarified to her.

"You might reconsider marrying that guy Han, no brother would hold their sister's hand like that." Aria motion for us to look as she take a sip of her coffee.

I felt something stirring inside of me at how the guy is holding her hand. He then proceeds on telling her something that lights up her face. I haven't seen her so happy before just like now.

"Have you spoken to her already Em?" Aria's question brought back my attention.

"No, I haven't yet." I answered timidly.

I already told them what really happened between us and they come up with the solution of me talking to her to settle everything.

"You better start talking to her Em before I lose my future sister." Hanna was clearly smitten by the guy.

"I will Han, just don't rush me in doing it and give me some time because this is kind of hard for me." I admitted to them and they both gave me an assuring smile.

I look back at their table and the two are now engage in a serious conversation. Paige is listening attentively and pure happiness is visible in her face.

* * *

><p>I was on my way on picking Caleb and was running a little late. I have to sit down for dinner with my Dad before he leaves for another business trip. I already texted Caleb that I'm just a block away so when I arrived at their apartment, he was already outside waiting for me.<p>

"You really have a knack for being late Paigey."

"Im not always like this not unless a situation calls for it."

"Are we still picking up your friend?" He asked as I started to drove away from there.

"Nope, Sydney will just meet us there."

By the time we arrived at the Khan's lake house, the party was already on full blast. There are some people outside for some air while others are just making out.

We found Sydney by the kitchen talking to some guy on the lacrosse team. We grab some beer before we circulated and introduced Caleb to a couple of people. Noel might be the greatest jerk but the guy knows how to throw a party. Caleb even ditched me when some girl asked him to dance.

I was left standing by the stairs nursing the beer that I've got earlier since I have to drive when I saw Emily talking to a guy that I don't know by the entrance of the living room. Even from afar, I could tell that she already have too many to drink on how she's struggling to balanced herself and that damn guy is taking advantage of it. I look around and didn't see any trace of her friends. It's kind of weird actually because the four of them can hardly be separated.

I walked towards them and saw that the guy is trying to kiss her.

"Do you even know the definition of personal space or your just dying to get laid tonight?" I asked as pulled him harshly away from her.

I stood on between them so Emily is now standing behind me holding to my arm for support.

"Go bother someone else, you dyke." He said trying to grab the girl behind me. When I heard her gasp, that's when the final straw has been drawn. I grab the guy by the collar of his shirt and shoved him to the wall.

"You don't even want to know what I'm gonna do to you if you ever lay a finger even to a single strand of her hair again." I snarled at his face.

He tried to get rid of my grip by pushing me but someone throw a punch connecting to his jaw knocking him down. I turned to look who came to my aid and saw Caleb.

"Does your mother ever taught you on how to treat girls properly?" he said.

I thanked him before grabbing Emily by the hand and walked out of there. I saw Hanna on our way out and asked what happened but I just walked pass her. I'm not in the right mood to talk to anybody right now and I don't want to risk that with one of Emily's friends. I lead her to my Jeep and helped her to the passenger's seat. I saw the scratch on her forearm just above the wrist, a result when the guy tried to get hold of her. I pulled my wallet out from my jeans back pocket and took the band aid that I've put there.

Emily was looking at me silently while I was attending to her wound. I didn't even notice that my body was so tense not until she touched my hand. When I look at her, there were sadness in her eyes and that same unnamed emotion.

"I should get you home." I said after a while on looking at her eyes.

"Please don't. My mom will kill me if she saw me in this state. Can you just drop me off at Spencer's?" She said slurring on her words.

I contemplated at what she said. If I did her begging then Spencer's parents will eventually call her Mom, especially if their daughter is not there yet. Now I'm left with only one option, even if I'm not so sure about this but it's the only thing left. I took my jacket off to cover her while she was curled up on the seat since I haven't put the soft tops yet and strap on her seat belt after. I then climbed to the driver's seat and drove away after I texted Sydney to give Caleb a ride home.

I brought Emily to my house. Since my Dad is away for his trip, no one will call her mom about this incident. When I looked at her, I can't bear to wake her cause she was sleeping so soundly. I slowly climbed down and went to open the front door of the house. I then carried her inside and up to my room which is a torture to me every time I inhaled her lavender scent.

I grabbed some of my clothes for her to change into since her clothes are not that comfortable to sleep in with for sure. I then pulled the covers up after changing her and kissed her forehead.

I then grabbed a shirt and short for myself and proceed to sleep on the couch downstairs. As much as I like the idea of Emily sleeping on my room but I also don't want her to get the wrong idea if she woke up and see the two of us on the same bed.

* * *

><p>I groaned when the light creeping from the window was now unbearable, I cursed silently at why the curtains are drawn out. My head is also throbbing like hell and it feels like it's gonna crack. I buried my face into the pillow and caught a scent that I'm certain is not mine, it smells like peaches.<p>

I opened my eyes slowly looking around and realized that I'm not in any of the girls' bed room. I'm also not in mine but it almost looks like mine with all the trophies and medals displayed in a corner. The room's interior was subtle yet bold at the same time. I noticed a bottle of water and some aspirin and remembered my headache. As I reached for the bottle I saw the band aid on my arm and the pain on my head is growing with the addition of confusion on where I've managed to hurt myself.

I walked out from that room and went downstairs to see where the hell I am. On my way down, smell something delicious was being cooked so I assumed that whoever lives in this house is in the kitchen.

A girl with an auburn hair had her back on me when I walked in. She must have sensed my presence caused she turned around and i was surprised to see it was Paige. She was wearing a fitted V-neck shirt over a tight cargo shorts and a Vans sneakers, she looks so much better than me. When I looked down, that's when I realized that I'm not on my clothes and was just wearing some oversized shirt so I looked back at her.

"I figure that you won't be comfortable sleeping on your clothes so I changed them. But don't worry, I didn't look. Please grab a set, breakfast will be ready soon." She explained and motioned for the dining table.

When she notice that I'm still glued to the place I'm standing, she made her way to me and pulled me to the nearest chair.

"I said, take a seat. I'm not gonna kill you so relax." She whispered to my ear. The heat of her breath leaving a tingling sensation. Why am reacting like this to her.

I watched her moved around her kitchen and I'm impressed, she seems to know what she really is doing. She served me a chicken noodle soup which I didn't expect.

"I know that it's not raining or something but it's the only soup that I know how to cook but anyway, a hot soup will help with the hangover."

She then joined me in the table with a bowl of her own and we ate in silence.

I showered after breakfast and Paige lent me some of her clothes since were of the same size. My head did feel a little better though.

"Are you decent now? I heard her say while knocking on the door.

"You can come in Paige, it's not like the first time you'll ever see me changed." I answered her.

She then came in with face so red as if she have some fever.

"My clothes didn't give you enough justice but you still look great." She complimented me trying to break the awkwardness between us.

I walked towards her and took her hand to mine.

"Paige, we need to talk."

"Yeah, we do but it will have to wait. Right now, I need you to come with me."

"Where?"

"Just trust me." She smiled and started leading me downstairs.

She helped me climbed on her jeep's passenger's seat before climbing to the driver's seat and carefully pulled out of their drive way. We were already half way of town and she still haven told me anything about our destination.

"Where are you really taking me?" I asked again.

"Actually, I'm kidnapping you and gonna chopped your body into pieces before throwing it to the sea." She grinned at me.

"You're such a dork." I said as I playfully shoved her shoulder.

"Careful Fields or you prefer to get into some accident with me. Just say so and I'll gladly accompany you."

"Whatever Paige, I still want to know where were going."

"Be patient Emily, were almost there."

True to her words, it didn't take long for us to get to the outskirt of town. Paige never fails to amaze me sometimes, I didn't even know that there's a carnival in town.

"Why did you take me here Paige?" I asked after she parked not far from the entrance.

"Where here to forget every worries and problems we have." She said before climbing down from the vehicle and I followed.

"Come on, let's relived our childhood." She offered a hand which I accepted.

We played every possible game we could play and tried every ride we can get into. I know that Paige can be so playful sometimes but I've never imagined her to be childlike also. She showed me this side of her that I haven't seen before. Throughout the course, Paige didn't let go of my hand not unless it's necessary as if she's afraid to lose me.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for everything by the way,"<p>

We were sitting on top of her jeep's hood while eating some corn dogs that she bought for our lunch.

"It's not a big deal" She answered nonchalantly.

"It is a big deal Paige, at least to me." I shifted my position that I'm now facing her.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last Friday and for the days the followed. I'm also sorry for avoiding and ignoring you. Sorry for letting you feel that I'm throwing are blossoming friendships just for that stupid misunderstanding. Whatever it is that's been going on between you and Shanna is not my business, I really don't know why I acted like that. I really am sorry. Can we just go back being friends?"

Paige mirrored my position and took my hand.

"I just want you to know, even if you've said that it's not your business that there's nothing going on with me and Shanna. It was just some stupid flirtings that I'm not interested to prolong. I also want you to know that I'll always be your friend no matter what. Don't ever forget that."

"Am I forgiven now?"

"Long before you've asked for it." She answered pulling me into an embrace.

"Paige, thank you also for taking care of me last night even if I cant remember most of it."

"The girls should have not left you alone in a room with all that alcohol."

"Ugh! Please don't remind me. That hangover has done its share of damaged to my head already. I don't want another headache for whatever embarrassment I've done." I said as I buried my face to her neck to hide the red that's been slowly making its way to my face.

"Hey! It wasn't that bad. That sexy strip show you did at the pool table was kind of hot."

I buried my face much more as I pinch her side for teasing me earning a soft laugh from her. I have to admit it, I kind of like the sound of it to my ears.

"I don't usually get that drunk. It's just that I saw Maya last night with someone and she already have moved on. It was kind of unfair you know, on how fast she can forget everything about us while I'm still hurting." I said after a moment while we remain on that embrace.

"I know Em."

"How?" I asked. I also notice at how its just now that she called me on my shorten name.

"A person just wants to wasted that much if they want to forget about something."

"I don't want to hurt it anymore." I am now crying softly to her shoulder.

"Just give yourself time to heal." She said and kisses the tip of my head.

I don't know what's in Paige but I can easily open up to her about something that is hard for me to talk with the girls. They didn't see Maya at the party and they didn't even know that I've already taken too much to drink. Hell if they even know the reason.

We let an hour passed before we decided to get home. I asked her to drop me at Spencer's since it's the initial plan to have a sleep over after the party.

"Where have you been? I thought you and Paige have eloped to somewhere else." It was Hanna who opened the door.

"Hi Hanna." I just said to her rolling my eyes and went inside.

"Does your phone stop working the moment Paige drag you away last night? And what's with the stuffed dolphin?" Spencer asked as if she's my mother.

"The battery must be drained or something. I don't know, I really haven't look at it yet. And Paige won this cute guy for me at the carnival."

"Okay, it was just yesterday when you and Paige are this silent treatment and now you're saying that you went on a date with her after she knocked some guy and dragged you to God knows where?"

"Guys! It's not a date! And what's with the twenty questions? And what are you saying about Paige knocking some guy."

"Paige didn't tell you?"

I raise an eyebrow at Spencer when she answered me another question.

"We really don't know the whole story and were hoping that you can tell us what really happened. Caleb just told us that by the time he got there, Paige already shoved some guy at the wall and was threatening him on not laying a finger on your hair." Aria explained.

"It wasn't really Paige who knocked the guy out, it was Caleb who punched him." Hanna added.

"Okay, now I'm confused. Who is this Caleb?"

"Paige's hot brother." Hanna answered.

"He's not Paige's brother, just a friend from Philly that Hanna took fancy for." Spencer clarified.

"We also learn that Paige has this habit of getting into troubles before in which Caleb save her once. That's why they have matching scar on their foreheads and have been best buddies ever since. But Paige always attracts troubles to her and that's the reason why her Dad moved her here in Rosewood. Eventually, her trouble making days have stopped when she have arrived here." Aria relate to her.

"Don't tell me you got all this information from Caleb?" I asked them. I could feel my head starting to throb.

"Nope. Caleb only told us what he knows at Noel's Party. It was her Dad who actually told me about that. My parents meet him yesterday at the country club over lunch to talk about some legal matters regarding about Paige's inheritance from her Mom. Her Dad kind of despised her and I based it on how the way he told about that information to my parents. It's like he's just putting up about Rosewood even how far it is to where his business is operating because he looks at Rosewood as some kind of a reform center for Paige." Spencer explained everything.

"I think my head's gonna crack." I said while rubbing my temple.

I can't believe I'll learn more about Paige this way. Although it didn't make her any less to me after knowing that but how am I supposed to act as if I don't know anything about her when me meet again. There's a reason why she doesn't go around announcing it to the whole town. Guess I have to try really hard not to slip to her about this matter and just wait for her open up to me.


End file.
